The invention described in U.S. application No. 143,061 filed Apr. 23, 1980 refers to a wrist-watch of small thickness comprising a case, a crystal and at least two time indicating discs. It is remarkable for the fact that its overall thickness is constituted by the superposing of the case back, two time indicating discs and the crystal and also by the fact that the elements forming the watch extend beyond the diameter of the indicating discs, the thickness of the case containing these elements not exceeding the said overall thickness.
The present application has as its object certain refinements to the thin wrist-watch defined above, beyond those which have already been claimed in another patent application relating thereto (U.S. Ser. No. 181,928 filed Aug. 27, 1980) now U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,050. These refinements have as purpose the improvement of the appearance of the watch in question as well as certain expedients employed to facilitate its manufacture.
These purposes are obtained by the means claimed.